More
|author = Gingalover }} |lastappearance = |voice = |actor = }} Taar is the spirit of one of the that once were made to protect the . It's unknown what exact creature Taar is meant to resemble, if any living creature. Unlike all other Voronon, Taar doesn't listen to every descendent of the Shadow Nation History Taar was created in order to protect the from the other Four nations amongst the world. Unlike many of the other Voronon, Taar remained active throughout the extinction of the Shadow Nation race, unable to be killed during its reign by any of the other nations. However, Taar met its end at the very end of the Shadow Nation's existence, retreating into the ocean and falling under hibernation until it drowned in its sleep. Taar returned a millennium later within Yue Bay, and started heading towards Republic City. Its presence alone was enough to evacuate the entire city, leaving it to face Team Avatar, Iroh's patrol, and 's police force. In spite of this, Taar remained undeterred as it moved towards Republic City. While it was doing do, it managed to completely destroy Air Temple Island in just one step, despite 's plight, before reaching the main city. While on land, it turned its own feet into water vapor, so to not harm anyone as it destroyed the city, and crumbled the buildings with its tentacle-like hair. During that, it noticed Kuvira by the Spirit portal, and turned to face her. When it did, it released a deadly blast of air, wiping out the shoreline downtown area almost completely. After that, it moved over to her, , and Oogi, and managed to catch Asami as she was being taken away. Abilities -------- *''Waterbending'' Taar is capable of manipulating its body with internal waterbending. Examples of this included it being capable of turning its feet into a smoke-like water vapor, so it wouldn't harm anything in its step on land. However, this can also cause someone to hyperventilate if under the vapor for an elongated period of time. It can also counter this by freezing its feet to deal attacks upon opponents, or cause massive waves with one well-aimed stomp. -------- *''Airbending'' Similar to , Taar is capable of releasing air bending blasts from its three sets of wing-like fins. When used simultaneously, it can cause hurricane like wind blasts in the matter of seconds, able to cause massive destruction in just minutes after use. -------- *''Tentacle-like hairs'' A personal ability, Taar is able to maneuver it's frontal hair similar to that of tentacles to grapple objects under it, or move objects out of the way with surprising accuracy. The tentacle are strong enough to crumble buildings, but precise enough to pick up just one person off the ground Trivia *Taar is the largest sentient being in the avatar world, its size matching that of a storm cloud. *Taar's roar is identical to the sound emitted by Vaatu's spirit beam, and Kuvira's spirit energy cannon. Category:Articles